Lentivirus is a genus of slow viruses of the Retroviridae family, characterized by a long incubation period. Lentiviruses can deliver a significant amount of genetic information into the DNA of the host cell and have the unique ability among retroviruses of being able to replicate in non-dividing cells, so they are one of the most efficient methods of a gene delivery vector. HIV, SIV, and FIV are all examples of lentiviruses.
Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is according to WHO one of the most serious health crisis the world faces today. AIDS has killed more than 25 million people since 1981. In the most severely affected countries, the average life expectancy is now declining to 49 years of age—13 years less than in the absence of AIDS. According to UNAIDS an estimated number of 39.5 million people were living with HIV virus in 2006 and 4.3 million were infected in 2006. In many regions new infections are heavily concentrated in the younger generations (15-24 years of age). Access to treatment and care has greatly increased in recent years. Determining real time trends to HIV incidence and in particular the impact of prevention programmes ideally requires long studies of a large number of people. Given the practical difficulties of conducting such studies focus has been placed on young women and their infants. Children living with HIV typically acquire infection through a mother-to-child-transmission (MTCT), which occur during pregnancy, delivery or during breastfeeding. Renewed efforts are urgently required to increase access to comprehensive and integrated programs to prevent HIV infection in infants and young children, which will indicate a route to HIV-free generations.
There are two known types of HIV; HIV-1 and HIV-2 that infect humans. They belong to a group of retroviruses called Lentiviruses and a virus similar to HIV has been found in African monkeys. Retroviruses transfer their genes from a producer cell to a target cell as a genomic RNA transcript, which is reverse-transcribed after infection and integrated into the DNA genome of the target cell.
The first person with a documented HIV-infection died in 1959. In the early 1980s doctors in the US become aware, that more and more patients suffered from abnormal infections and showed signs of immune failure. The syndrome was named Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) and it was soon after discovered that HIV was the causative agent for the observed destruction of the immune system. Initially patients were offered a treatment based solely on pain relief and almost all inevitably died. In mid 1990s there were two important breakthroughs in treatment. Firstly, a new group of antiretroviral agents were discovered and secondly it became possible to measure the amount of HIV virus in blood. These two advances made it possible to treat patients with a combination of different agents and doctors were able to check, whether the treatment actually worked. The result was that the immune system of infected patients gradually became normal and patients lived longer. Today infected people in Western countries are having the same level of quality of life as those not infected and they are able to have children, although the economical and psychological consequences of having HIV are huge. The situation is, however, even more severe in developing countries, where more than 95% of those people infected with HIV/AIDS are living. Worldwide more than 25 million people have died from AIDS in the last 25 years.
Approximately 95% of the people who get infected today live in the developing countries, where expensive antiviral drugs are not available. Therefore, there is an urgent need for an effective vaccine—the only effective solution to the uncontrolled HIV pandemic. During the last few years research has brought up new knowledge on the fundamental biology of HIV-virus which is leading to new antiviral drugs and strategies for vaccine design. In spite of these substantial advances, an effective vaccine does not yet exist. Only attenuated (that is live but weakened) HIV-strains has been able to provide immunity in primate studies even though they will never reach a required safety profile suitable for mass vaccination.
The replication process for HIV-1 has an error rate of about one per 10,000 base pairs. Since the entire viral genome is just under 10,000 base pairs, it is estimated that on average one error is introduced into the HIV-1 genome at each viral replication cycle.
This high mutation rate contributes to extensive variability of the viruses inside any one person and an even wider variability across populations.
This variability has resulted in three HIV-1 variants being described, and the subspecies of virus called “clades.” The distinctions are based on the structure of the envelope proteins, which are especially variable. The M (for major) variant is by far the most prevalent world wide. Within the M variant are clades A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J and K, with clades A through E representing the vast majority of infections globally. Clades A, C and D are dominant in Africa, while clade B is the most prevalent in Europe, North and South America and Southeast Asia. Clades E and C are dominant in Asia. These clades differ by as much as 35%. Another variant is clade 0, which is observed in Cameroun isolates of HIV-1. The greatest variation in structure is seen in the envelope proteins gp120 and gp41. There are two important results from the very high mutation rate of HIV-1 that have profound consequences for the epidemic. First, the high mutation rate is one of the mechanisms that allow the virus to escape from control by drug therapies. These new viruses represent resistant strains. The high mutation rate also allows the virus to escape the patient's immune system by altering the structures that are recognized by immune components. An added consequence of this extensive variability is that the virus can also escape from control by vaccines, and therefore makes it difficult to find vaccines based on envelope proteins which are effective.
Moreover, the virus produces proteins having immunosuppressive properties, allowing to escape the patient's immune system survey. Thus, cell expressing such proteins become “invisible” to the immune system.
Consequently for a vaccine, there is a need to provide proteins as antigens having lost, or substantially lost, their immunosuppressive functions, in order to generate an efficient response. This will enable the individuals once infected by the virus to allow the immune system to destroy the infected cells and prevent/cure the infection.
Prior art has already intended to provide such proteins.
For instance, the international application WO 2005/095,442 (Inventors: Renard, Mangeney & Heidmann) discloses mutations in the immunosuppressive domains of endogenous retroviruses (ERV) or onco retroviruses, such as HTLV or FeLV, ENV proteins. This document demonstrates that mutations at a specific position abolish the immunosuppressive properties of ENV proteins of ERV or onco retroviruses. However, the international application WO 2005/095, 442 never mentions or suggests that the mutations made in the immunosuppressive domain of ERV- or onco retroviruses ENV proteins can be transposable to lentiviral ENV proteins.
The international application WO 2010/022,740 discloses an extremely wide consensus sequence of a region of HIV ENV protein, described as follows:                X(1-22)-C(23)-X(24-28)-C(29)-(X30-50)wherein the amino acid residues of the consensus sequence are selected from the groups of residues consisting of:X(1): L, S, R, P, F, A, V, M, and I; andX(2): Q, R, K, H, L, M, and P; andX(3): A, T, V, H, S, R, Q, G, M, and E; andX(4): R, K, G, E, T, S, C, M, and H; andX(5): V, I, L, D, A, S, F, M, and G; andX(6): L, Q, V, M, P, W, T, and I; andX(7): A, S, T, V, L, G, F, D, M, and E; andX(8): V, L, I, M, A, W, K, G, and E; andX(9): E, K, G, D, A, V, M, and F; andX(10): X; andX(11): Y, L, F, H, C, I, T, M, and N; andX(12): L, I, V, M, Q, P, T, Y, and A; andX(13): K, R, Q, G, S, E, H, W, T, V, M, N, Z, Y, A, P, and C; andX(14): D, N, G, E, Y, V, S, H, A, M, and I; andX(15): Q, R, H, K, P, L, M, and N; andX(16): Q, K, R, T, H, E, S, P, M, and L; andX(17): L, F, I, R, V, P, S, M, and H, andX(18): L, M, P, I, H, and S; andX(19): X; andX(20): I, L, M, V, S, F, T, D, A, R, P, and J; andX(21): W, R, G, F, L, M, and T; andX(22): G, D, A, R, M, and C; andX(24): X; andX(25): G, R, E, N, A, M, and D; andX(26): K, R, N, E, Q, T, S, I, M, and G; andX(27): L, H, I, T, V, F, R, Q, S, P, A, J, M, and Y; andX(28): I, V, T, L, R, F and M; andX(30): T, P, Y, A, N, S, I, V, R, L, M, and H; andX(31): T, S, P, N, M and I; andX(32): A, N, T, S, D, R, FQ, P, I, E, V, M, L, K, H, C, and B; andX(33): V, A, L, M, G, R, and C; andX(34): X; andX(35): W, R, G, L, M, and P; andX(36): N, S, D, B, K, E, R, Q, M, and G; andX(37): S, T, A, N, D, V, I, E, Y, K, L, R, G, P, M, F, W, H, Q, B, and C; andX(38): S, T, N, I, G, R, L, C, A, W, M and E; andX(39): W, G, A, R, E, C, Y, V, S, M, and H; andX(40): X; andX(41): N, G, K, S, D, E, T, R, H, P, A, B, V, Q, Y, M, and I; andX(42): K, R, N, D, S, T, G, E, I, V, Y, Q, P, H, A, W, M, and C, andX(43): S, T, N, K, I, R, D, E, P, L, A, W, G, M, H, Y, F, V, and C,X(44): L, Y, Q, F, E, H, S, V, K, M, T, I, W, N, D, R, P, A, and G; andX(45): D, E, N, S, T, K, G, L, A, Q, H, I, Y, B, R, V, P, M, F, W, Z, and C; andX(46): E, D, Q, Y, K, N, T, S, A, W, H, M, R, I, G, L, V, Z, F, B, and P; andX(47): I, D, E, M, G, T, Q, S, W, L, N, Y, K, V, R, F, A, P, and H, andX(48): W, I, T, N, D, E, L, G, S, Y, R, V, K, H, A, Q, M, and F; andX((49): D, N, E, G, W, Q, K, H, L, B, S, I, Y, T, A, R, M, Z, and V; andX(50): N, D, T, K, S, H, L, G, E, W, I, Q, M, R, B, Y, P, and A;        
This consensus sequence contains 50 amino acids, in which the specific amino acids in position 10, 19, 24, 34 and 40 are defined as affecting the immunogenic properties of a HIV-1 envelope polypeptide, and the 45 remaining positions are randomly defined including the most common amino acids of wild-type HIV ENV proteins.
In fact, the teaching of WO 2010/022,740 is a transposition from endogenous retroviruses (ERV) or onco retroviruses to lentivirus on the basis of the teaching of WO 2005/095,442 (Inventors: Renard, Mangeney & Heidmann), but said transposition is inappropriate in the case of lentivirus, as shown by the Inventor of the present invention.
Briefly speaking, Dr Heidmann is an Inventor in WO 2005/095,442 and in the present invention. As a matter of fact, the effects of the mutations described in WO 2005/095,442 were also tested in lentivirus by the Inventor of the present invention, but no effect was observed when the mutations identified in endogenous retroviruses or onco retroviruses were transposed into ENV protein of lentivirus.
Moreover, since any amino acid can be assigned to the positions 10, 19, 24, 34 or 40 in the consensus sequence, WO 2010/022,740 teaches that such mutations can be effective using any amino acid residue. This teaching is in contradiction with the present invention, showing that the immunosuppressive properties of HIV-1 ENV protein are only affected by specific mutations that are defined not only by their position, but also by the nature of the substituted amino acid residues.
Furthermore, WO 2010/022,740 discloses experimental results for only one specific mutation within the immunosuppressive domain of HIV ENV protein, as defined by the 50 amino acids consensus sequence. The mutation, a substitution by R as the only one exemplified in the international application WO 2010/022,740, occurs at the amino acid in position 19, which again is equivalent to the position disclosed in the international application WO 2005/095,442 if one simply aligns ENV sequences (see FIG. 3 in WO 2010/022,740, which is a copy of FIG. 3 in Benit et al. 2001, Journal of Virology, Vol. 75, No. 23, p. 11709-11719) (Of note not only the position of the amino acid, but also the nature of the substitution (by arginine) is similar to the one described in WO 2005/095,442).
More specifically, when aligning the ENV sequences respectively of an endogenous retrovirus or onco retrovirus and a lentivirus, according to FIG. 3 of Benit et al.:
it appears that the position 19 in lentivirus corresponds to the position in WO 2005/095,442 where a specific substitution into arginine, E-R for endogenous or onco retrovirus, results in loss of immunosuppressive activity.
The international application WO 2010/022,740 discloses that said mutated HIV ENV protein inhibits proliferation of PBMC ex vivo, but such ex vivo result has no in vivo predictive value.
However, WO 2010/022,740 never discloses or suggests that mutants are efficient in vivo, i.e. that cell expressing mutants are detected by the immune system.
Moreover, as disclosed hereafter, such mutations are not efficient in vivo. Indeed, results disclosed hereafter in the example section relative to the present invention demonstrate that said substitution G19R does not inhibit in vivo the immunosuppressive properties of the ENV protein.
As a consequence, WO 2010/022,740 raises the same technical problem as the present invention, but does not offer an appropriate technical solution. This prior art reveals the difficulties to overcome the identification of the effective mutations affecting the immunosuppressive properties of the lentiviral ENV proteins.
Thus, the provision of in vivo effective non immunosuppressive lentiviral ENV proteins remains.